twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Edythe Cullen
Edythe Cullen, born June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Olympic coven, as well as the female protagonist in the novella Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. She is the fiancée of Beau Swan; the adoptive daughter of Carine and Earnest Cullen, and adoptive sister of Eleanor and Archie Cullen, and Royal and Jessamine Hale. After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edythe was turned into a vampire by Carine, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years, the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves and called themselves "vegetarians". Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Edward Cullen. Biography Early life Edythe was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; the only child of her parents. In 1918, she and her parents fell ill to the Spanish Influenza. Her parents died, but nurse Carine Cullen decided to save her. Carine took Edythe from the hospital, brought her to her house, and there changed Edythe into a vampire. Edythe formed a deep bond with Carine, who became a mother figure to her. It was Carine who first realized Edythe's telepathic abilities; she noticed Edythe answering questions that Carine had not asked aloud. In the 1920s, Edythe gained a father when Carine changed Earnest into a vampire to save his life after a failed suicide attempt. Edythe went through a rebellious period at the beginning of her vampire life and left Carine and Earnest in 1927. During her lone time, she used her mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as she was serving justice, it would not matter that she was feeding on humans. A few years later, she regretted this decision and returned to Carine's family and their diet of animal blood in 1931. In 1933, Carine changed a would-be socialite named Royal Hale after finding him left for dead by his fiancée and her secret lover; Carine and Earnest were sometimes concerned that she had no romance in her life, which was partly what prompted Carine to change Royal. However, as stunningly handsome as Royal was, Edythe could not stand his shallow and self-absorbed mind, and the two became nothing more than siblings, and weren't always on good terms. Eleanor Cullen became Edythe's adoptive sister when Royal found her near death from a bear attack and fell in love with her in 1935. Already vampires, Jessamine and Archie sought out and found the Cullens in 1950, and adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts. While the Cullen family were living in Alaska, they encountered the Denali coven, the only other group that shared their diet of animal blood. By 2005, she had attended several colleges and universities, earned degrees on several subjects. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' At the beginning of ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Edythe is rather depressed, sullen and brooding, and her family notices it. They know she is missing something from her life, though she herself doesn't. When Beau Swan moves to town, she feels frustrated by her inability to read his thoughts and is forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about him to find out what she can, and realizes that all of the girls already like him. She feels very protective of him, trying desperately to rationalize her feelings of lust over his overwhelmingly attractive scent. When she is forced to sit next to him in Biology, she smells his blood, which shows incredibly enticing. While sitting through class, she fights to remain in control. Promptly after leaving the school ground, she leaves for Denali and stays with her "cousins" to avoid causing disappointment to her parents. A week later, she returns, with her family being extremely protective of her, watching for any sign of danger. Not wanting to leave a bad impression on Beau, she introduces herself in Biology, and is fascinated by his blood and by the fact that she can't read his mind, and because of that, she isn't quick to dismiss him like she would any other human. He answers all of her questions in different ways than she expected. She later saves him from being crushed by Taylor's van, exposing her strength and speed to the boy in the process. When he demands answers, she refuses and stops speaking to him for a long period of time. A few months later, the other girls, McKayla Newton in particular, come to believe that nothing is going on between the two and decide to make a move on Beau. Over the next few weeks, Edythe starts to pursue him and, after one night together in Port Angeles, she discovers that he knows she is a vampire and that he has fallen in love with her. The two then form a deep emotional relationship. After a while, Edythe invites Beau over to her house to meet her family, who, except for Royal, immediately take a great liking to Beau. Archie, Edythe's brother, invites them both to play baseball with them. Edythe takes Beau to the field, but some unexpected guests show up: three nomadic vampires named Joss, Lauren, and Victor. Joss catches Beau's scent and decides to hunt him for sports, as tracking was her obsession. After some thoughts from Beau, Archie, and Eleanor, Edythe allows them to try to use Beau's plan: Beau convinces Charlie that he is leaving town, and Archie and Jessamine take him to hide in Phoenix. Edythe tries to lead Joss away, but loses her trail. She then flies to Phoenix, only to find out that Beau has gone to confront Joss alone. By the time she and her family get there, he has already been bitten and severely wounded. She tries to suck the venom out with her mouth, but Archie sees two outcomes right then: Beau either dies while Edythe tries to stop the transformation, or becomes one of them. Unwilling to take away Beau's choice, Edythe asks him to decide; he chooses to be with her forever, and Edythe complies. During transition, Edythe tells Beau all about her world's history and his capabilities. After the conversion was complete, Edythe had assumed Beau would hate her and leave her. To her surprise, he sees it as a chance to be with her forever. He does have certain regrets, since Beau can now never go back to his parents and must fake his death for their protection. In the end, however, they end up living ever after. Physical appearance Edythe is noted to be extremely attractive, with a petite build and muscles under her perfectly smooth white skin. Beau has on one occasion compared her beauty to the mythical Greek goddess, Aphrodite. Her long hair has an unusual bronze shade, and her lips are full and pink. Her eyes are the topaz or liquid gold of a vegetarian vampire, which gradually darken until they become onyx black if she abstains from feeding for approximately two weeks; purple bruise-like shadows also appear beneath her eyes. Personality and traits Edythe is very similar to Edward Cullen in personality, though she is slightly less patient. Usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. She easily charms human males with her beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do her bidding. She always puts Beau's safety, humanity and welfare before anything else, and goes to great lengths to protect him from what she sees as danger, including herself. For this reason, she pushes a little more than Edward to make Beau see what she is capable of. She retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from her human life in the early 20th century. Since vampires do not sleep, she employs the night hours reading books and studying languages, science, business and music, becoming a virtuoso on the piano she owns in her house. Edythe enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, but she dislikes country. She also shows great skill in playing the piano. She prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. She surprises Beau in an early car ride by having Debussy in her CD player. Edythe mentions in Life and Death that she likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, and dislikes the seventies entirely and comments that the eighties were "just bearable". Edythe and her family all enjoy driving fast. She owns a Volvo S60R. Powers and abilities Edythe is the fastest vampire in the Cullen family and potentially the fastest vampire in the world. She is also a skilled fighter in the Cullen coven, though for her speed rather than being the strongest. She has also admitted to fighting dirty. As a vampire, she has sharp senses, supernatural strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. She describes herself as the most dangerous predator in the world whereas her appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to her prey, so much so that she occasionally sends Beau into a daze entirely by accident. Edythe explains that vampires do not need to breathe as they don't have a functioning cardiovascular system, though they often do so out of habit and to retain their ability to smell. She cannot digest human food, and compares its attractiveness for him to the prospect of eating dirt for a regular person. Telepathy Edythe possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around her. She can hear all "voices" in close proximity with her, but has learned to block out the ones she is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Edythe mentions that her ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. She can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. The closer and more familiar she is to a person, the farther away she can reach that person's mind when she wants to, but can only keep track of them within a few miles. She mentions that she can use it to dismiss people who feel attraction toward her and her family. She can also telepathically experience Archie's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to her pack when she is within range. However, Beau Swan is the first exception to her gift as he is shielded from psychic powers, which is part of what made her curious about him when they first met. Relationships Edythe Cullen is the mate of Beau Swan, as well as the adoptive daughter of Carine and Earnest Cullen and the adoptive sister of Eleanor, Archie, Royal and Jessamine. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Edythe's mate. Edythe found herself baffled by two things about Beau when they first met. First, she found herself unable to read his thoughts; and second, she had an exceedingly intense attraction to his human blood, which made it extremely difficult for her to be in his presence since it made her want to kill him. Early on in ''Life and Death, Edythe struggled to stay away from Beau in an attempt to protect him from herself, but she eventually convinced herself that her lust for his scent was a budding love for him despite her apprehensions. For this reason Edythe sees herself as selfish, knowing that she should stay away from Beau for his safety, but not being able to bring herself to do it. She also finds him interesting due to her inability to read his mind, and often surprises her with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way she expects. Even though she gets to know him better, she is constantly thwarted by this disadvantage. While Beau is human, she has to constantly keep herself in control to protect him, for even a simple touch she could kill him. She confesses to herself that by meeting Beau, she has found the human side that was long ago buried under. When Beau became a vampire, she blames herself for dooming him to the same fate as herself, consoled only by Beau. She also finds herself no longer needing to hold restrain her passion and strength for his safety. Despite his vampirism, her love for him is unchanging both due to their genuine passion and the frozen nature of vampiric psychology. Carine Cullen Carine Cullen is Edythe's adoptive mother and creator. She changed Edythe into a vampire in 1918 during the second wave of the Spanish influenza, after the passing of her both parents. After Earnest joined their family, she struck out on her own and fed on humans, but a few years later, she developed guilt over the decision and returned to Carine and Earnest. Since then, Edythe has learned to praise her for her discipline and compassion for human and vampire beings, which allows her to sustain on animal blood rather than human. Edythe considers Carine the best mother anyone could ever have because of her kindness and generosity. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is Edythe's adoptive father. Since Edythe's natural father passed away during the Spanish influenza epidemic, Earnest became her substitute. Earnest admits to Beau that Edythe means more to him than the rest of his "children", because she was his first child since he became a vampire, and is very thankful that she has found love with Beau. He is also very supportive of their relationship. He especially enjoys hearing Edythe play the piano. Archie Cullen Archie Cullen is Edythe's youngest adoptive brother, of whom Edythe is very fond, because he is fun to be around and is most understanding. Of all siblings, Edythe is closest to him. She likes him as a brother because he adapted to her quite well. Edythe always said to Beau that she likes Archie the most, because he helped her get over things and was really a lot of fun to be around. Another reason to why they are so close is because she can understand his burdens of constantly having visions of the future via her telepathy. Royal Hale Royal Hale is Edythe's first adoptive brother. He was changed into a vampire by Carine Cullen after she found him near death. He has blond hair and is described as the most handsome man in the world. Carine had originally hoped that he would be a romantic companion for Edythe. However, their feelings for each other remained those of loyal siblings, and Royal eventually fell in love with Eleanor Cullen instead. Of all four siblings she shares a connection with, her relationship to Royal is never on the best of terms. Eleanor Cullen Eleanor Cullen is Edythe's adoptive sister. Eleanor joined their family in 1935 after Royal saved her from a bear and Carine changed her to save her life. Over time, they have grown into a close relationship as sisters, though Edythe finds her annoying at times due to her dark humor. Eleanor, unlike most girls, enjoys wrestling and practicing martial arts as well as going on hunting trips together on a regular basis. The three sisters are quite capable in martial arts; Eleanor is known as the physically strongest member, the third fastest (after Edythe and Jessamine) and the third best fighter (after Jessamine and Edythe). Edythe is only able to beat her sister due to her ability to read minds, which allows her to anticipate her opponent's moves and parry their attacks. Jessamine Hale Jessamine Hale is Edythe's second adoptive sister. She and Archie joined their family in 1950. She has always thought of herself as the weakest link due to her violent background. The three sisters are quite capable in martial arts. Jessamine is known as the most experienced fighter among them, but is only the second fastest (after Edythe) and the second strongest (after Eleanor). Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Forks High School students Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined